Surprise Reunions
by ninjanervana
Summary: After being frozen for seventy years, Steve is sure everyone he knew was dead, his date with Jack long past. But what happens when he gets a surprise visit from someone he could never forget? One-shot


Hello readers, it's ninjanervana once again with a new story. I never thought of shipping Steve and Jack before but I saw the most perfect gifset on tumblr and I had to write a story about them so here we are. Remember I do not own any of the characters or their story lines. Happy reading! Leave a review!

* * *

Steve looked up as the waitress placed his cup of coffee on the table, smiling politely. It had only been days since the invasion of New York but the city was already getting back on its feet. There was a certain resilience to the city that hadn't changed in the seventy years that Steve had been frozen, the inbred ability to take whatever the universe threw at it, figuratively and literally, dish it back out. New York City would always be the home of fighters.

"Stay as long as you'd like," the waitress said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We've got free wi-fi."

"Radio?" he asked in confusion, picking up his coffee cup.

"No, not radio, Steve," another voice answered.

Steve whipped around in his seat, his coffee sloshing over the rim of the cup.

_'It can't be,'_ he thought as he turned. _'It's been seventy years.'_ Despite the impossibility of it all, Steve knew that voice could only belong to one person, the sound as familiar as the trains barreling through the subway or the honking of cars on the city streets. His eyes widened in surprise as they landed on the voice's owner, his own ability to speak vanishing as he looked at a ghost of his past. "Jack," he whispered.

"Hello Steve," Jack answered, smiling at him as he sat down at the table, ordering a cup of coffee from the waitress that passed by.

Steve sat silently, simply staring at Jack as his mind struggled to figure out how this was possible. Jack should have at least been an old man, if not dead from the years that had passed, yet he looked exactly how he remembered him. Same tousled dark brown hair, same pale blue dress shirt with his top button undone, same grey slacks with suspenders, same brilliant smile and dimples. Although his eyes looked a little older, a little sadder, Jack had remained untouched by time.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Not that I mind," Jack said with a cheeky smile.

"How...how is this possible?" Steve finally forced out. "This can't be possible; it's been seventy years. You don't even look like you've aged a day."

Jack shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, trust me on that. I don't believe it most days. And why can't it be possible? You were frozen in a block of ice for decades; you're not exactly an expert on what should or shouldn't be possible."

Steve had to nod his head in agreement to that; lately all sorts of impossible things seemed to be happening, what was one more thing added to the list? "How did you get here? How did you know I was here?" he questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, Cap, but you're sort of famous now," Jack replied, a small smile on his lips as he sipped his coffee. "Of course Captain America was always famous during our heyday, but he's got a whole new generation of followers. I saw the invasion in New York and you on tv and I hopped on the first flight out here."

"Where were you before?" His mind was still spinning as he realized he was talking to Captain Jack Harkness, the man he thought he had left behind, one of the many faces he never thought he'd see again. He was getting a lot of second chances.

"I've been in Cardiff mostly; haven't really left the UK since the war," he answered. "I managed to get mixed up in some crazy stuff but it's kept me busy for the past few decades. Let's just say the invasion wasn't completely shocking to me."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Jack's comment, but remained silent, trying to order his thoughts. "How long are you going to be in New York?"

"For as long as I want," Jack replied. "I'm a free agent right now."

"Some things never change," Steve chuckled, shaking his head. He looked up at Jack, his blue eyes shining with happiness. He was settling into the twenty-first century as well as one could expect, but finding Jack was like finding your way back home after you had been lost, the feeling of familiarity filling him up. "I'm glad you're here, Jack, really glad."

"Even if it's impossible for me to be here?" he questioned, his tone teasing although his eyes showed the worry he had felt. Seventy years was a long time; things can change.

Steve nodded his head. "I know it's a little late…but I'd still like to keep our date," he said nervously, feeling like the scrawny kid from Brooklyn all over again.

Jack smiled at Steve, his nervousness endearing. "I hear they opened a new Stork Club downtown. How 'bout we see if it lives up to the old one?"

"That sounds great," Steve answered. "I won't be late this time, I promise."

"I'm sure you won't be," Jack replied, his dimples showing as he grinned happily.


End file.
